Procellous
by heylalaa
Summary: Ensemble; — Cerita horor terpendek yang pernah ada: Akashi tersenyum.


**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke**  
Characters: **GoM, Kuroko**  
Disclaimer: **KnB © Tadashi Fujimaki  
**Warning: **Crack, capslock.**  
Notes: **Ha-halo? Saya lala dan emmmmm salam kenal? /menggelinding**  
Notes2: **OH GOD padahal fic pertama yang mau saya tulis buat fandom baru yang bersih nan keren ini bukan fic garing kayak gini...

* * *

**—Procellous—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Kise berharap agar seseorang bisa mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Halusinasi, fatamorgana—apa pun itu asalkan bukan _kenyataan_.

Karena—karena—_karena_—

Di dalam gedung olahraga, Kuroko sedang tertidur. Dadanya bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti setiap helaan napas yang terengah. Peluh keringat membanjiri badan. Selembar handuk menutupi wajah, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di atas perut.

Oh, bukan, bukan. Bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan Kise ingin segera membenturkan kepala ke tembok dan kabur dari ilusi menyeramkan ini. Malah sebaliknya, ia berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti berputar sehingga ia bisa memandangi panorama indah di hadapannya ini tanpa ada gangguan seperti '_Heh, Kise, berhenti melihat Tetsu dengan senyum bodoh seperti itu_!' atau '_Kise_! _Air liurmu lagi-lagi mengotori benda keberuntunganku_!' atau—atau—tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya!

Masalahnya adalah, Akashi juga ada di sana.

Ya, Akashi. Kapten Teikoku yang sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat ia_ takuti_.

Hal pertama yang terbesit di dalam otak Kise adalah untuk menyelamatkan mantan mentornya tersebut. Seperti pahlawan, seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng, seperti lelaki tampan dalam setiap komik romansa, ia berpikir untuk segera berlari ke arah Kuroko dan berseru _OH TUHAN KUROKO-_CCHIIIIIIII_ APA YANG SEDANG KAMU LAKUKAN KABURLAH SELAGI KAUBISA __**SELAMATKAN NYAWAMU**_—

Dan tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum Kise sempat beranjak untuk melaksanakan rencana briliannya, Akashi berlutut di samping figur yang terlelap tersebut. Tangan menyibak handuk, jemari menyentuh dahi dan—dan—

...

Otak Kise rusak.

"Kise? Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya berdiri di depan sa—hei!"

Dengan cepat, Kise langsung menyambar kacamata Midorima, mengabaikan omelan yang terlontar kepadanya. Kini, ia mencoba memastikan kesehatan kedua indera penglihatannya. Mungkin kejadian yang tadi ia lihat hanyalah karena kesalahan matanya, bahwa memang sudah tiba saat baginya untuk mengenakan kaca—

Tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Kuroko masih tertidur. Akashi masih berlutut di sampingnya. Dan kaptennya itu masih menyunggingkan senyum.

Kise langsung menampar pipinya.

Salah. Semua ini salah, bahkan biarpun ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Karena—karena—_Akashi_? Menyunggingkan senyum? Menyunggingkan _senyum_?

**SENYUM**?

...

"MIDORIMA-_CCHI_, MAAF KALAU SELAMA INI AKU SELALU JAHAT PADAMU."

"H-hah?"

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi_! Aomine-_cchi_! A-O-MI-NE-_CCHIIIIIIII_!"

"Ah, berisik! Mau tanding satu lawan satu lagi, heh?" Aomine membalikkan badan sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya, menghadap ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki gedung olahraga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Uuuh, ayolah! Ada yang jauh lebih penting dari itu, Aomine-_cchi_!"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di jidat. "Hah? Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada basket, bodoh! Kalau ada pun, paling hanya edisi terbaru dari kumpulan foto Mai-_chan_ atau dada—"

"Aomine-_cchi_ mesum! Bukan ituuu!"

"Lalu apa, hah?" Aomine bersedekap. "Dan kalau ini ternyata hanya tentang pemotretan terbarumu, aku lempar bola basket ini ke wajahmu!"

"JANGAN WAJAHKU," Kise langsung membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya di depan wajah. Ia melanjutkan, "Kuroko-_cchi_ tertidur di gedung olahraga dan Akashi-_cchi_ menemukannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Aomine mengerjapkan mata. Ia masih tidak mampu menangkap bagian mana dari kalimat tersebut yang jauh lebih penting daripada basket atau pun majalah porno terbarunya. "Yah, Akashi paling hanya akan melipatgandakan latihan—"

"Tidak!" potong Kise.

Alis Aomine mulai berkedut.

"Malah, malah, malah—" Kise meneguk ludah, "—ia _tersenyum_."

...

Tak ada respon.

Bola basket yang sejak tadi Aomine mainkan, kini menggelinding menabrak tembok.

...

Seperti Kise, hal pertama yang Aomine lakukan setelah mendengar kejadian tersebut adalah berusaha kabur dari kenyataan.

"_Akashi_?" ia mendesis. Dipandanginya Kise seolah pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa Midorima adalah orang paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini. "Otakmu yang konslet atau dunia memang mau kiamat?"

"Aomine-_cchi_! Hal itu benar-benar terjadi, oke? Akashi-_cchi_ tersenyum."

Kali ini, Aomine mengorek kuping dengan kelingkingnya terlebih dahulu. "Sial, sepertinya telingaku sudah mulai tidak beres. Ia apa?"

"Tersenyum."

"Apa?"

"Tersenyum."

"_APA_?!"

"Ter-se-nyum, Aomine-_cchiiiii_!"

Aomine menghela napas, kemudian memejamkan mata seraya memijat kepalanya yang pening. Ia berharap tatkala ia mengangkat kelopak matanya nanti, Kise akan mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah candaan bodohnya.

Namun, sewaktu ia membuka mata, guratan ekspresi panik masih terlihat di wajah Kise.

Hal kedua yang Aomine lakukan setelah mendengar kejadian tersebut adalah—

"H-hei, hei, kalau kamu mimpi buruk, jangan diceritakan padaku, dong," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangan berkali-kali, "Ukh, sial, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding, tahu!"

—tetap berusaha lari dari kenyataan.

Sontak, tangan Kise langsung menyambar pundak Aomine dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Arrgghh, itu bukan mimpi! Ia benar-benar tersenyum!"

...

"**TERSENYUM**," ulang Kise penuh dengan penekanan seraya ia meremas bahu Aomine.

Lambat, bahu Aomine melemas. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menerima realita. "...Yang benar?"

Anggukan adalah jawaban yang ia terima.

Karena itulah, dengan gesit, Aomine langsung berlari ke arah tasnya dan mulai membolak-balik sebuah majalah. "Pokoknya, aku harus membaca kumpulan foto terbaru Mai-_chan_ ini sebelum dunia benar-benar kiamat."

Kise merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

* * *

Midorima seharusnya tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika melihat Aomine dan Kise berjongkok ria dan berbisik di pojok gedung olahraga. Ia semestinya tahu bahwa _takkan_ pernah ada yang beres bila Aomine dan Kise sudah terlibat di dalamnya.

Ia semestinya mengabaikan kedua makhluk tersebut dan menjauh saat itu juga, pergi ke gedung olahraga yang lain, tetapi—

"AAH! MIDORIMA-_CCHI_!"

—melayang sudah kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Mau tak mau, Midorima membalikkan badan, balas menatap Kise. Ia mendorong bingkai kacamatanya. "Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalian beruntung Akashi—" ia menyadari bagaimana pundak kedua orang di hadapannya itu bergetar saat ia melafalkan nama tersebut, "—sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih. Kalau ia mengetahui bahwa kalian mengabaikan latihan seperti ini, ia pasti akan—"

"Sssshh! Midorima-_cchi_!" potong Kise sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Kamu harus membantu kami berdua!"

Alis Midorima terangkat. "Membantu?"

"Ada masalah darurat! Darurat!" jawab Kise. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu perlahan, membuka bibir, "Akashi-_cchi_... Akashi-_cchi_... dia tersenyum!"

Kacamata Midorima turun. "...Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah."

"Tidak ada?!" seru Aomine. "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan _Akashi_ yang _tersenyum_?"

"Midorima-_cchi_, kalau Akashi-_cchi_ tersenyum, itu bisa berarti dua hal: kita mati—" Kise menarik napas panjang, "—atau KITA _MATI_!"

Lagi-lagi, Midorima perlu mendorong kacamatanya. "Yah, kalau kau memang melihat Akashi tersenyum, ada kemungkinan karena ia baru saja memikirkan latihan khusus terbaru yang akan ia berikan kepada kita—"

"—atau itu memang pertanda bahwa dunia akan berakhir," potong Aomine dengan ekspresi serius. "Yang mana pun itu, tidak ada yang bagus untuk kita. Makanya, kami berdua sedang merencanakan misi penyelamatan diri!"

...

Midorima benar-benar harus segera menjauhi kedua orang ini. Penyakit bodoh mereka sudah terlalu kronis untuk diobati.

"Kau harus membantu kami, Midorima-_cchi_! Dengan kepintaranmu, kita—"

Gelengan singkat memotong perkataan Kise. "Tidak. _Oha-Asa_ tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhi Gemini dan Virgo yang berada dalam dua peringkat terbawah hari ini."

Aomine mengernyit, sementara Kise meratapi nasibnya di sudut ruangan.

"Karena itu, biarkan aku dan benda keberuntunganku ini—" ia mengangkat boneka penguin yang sejak tadi ia bawa, "—untuk menghindar dari kesialan kalian."

"Midorima-_cchi_! Padahal—padahal—kupikir selama ini—kukira hubungan yang kita miliki itu spesial!" pekik Kise seraya ia menenggelamkan wajah ke kedua telapak tangannya.

Wajah Midorima mengerut. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana beberapa orang melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah mereka, sebelum kemudian mengambil jarak beberapa langkah.

"Hubungan apa—"

"HUBUNGAN _APA_?!" seru Kise tidak percaya. Kise mencondongkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajah kepada Midorima, "JADI SELAMA INI KAMU—KAMU HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN HATIKU YANG POLOS INI?"

Panik, Midorima refleks mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Akibatnya, Kise yang kehilangan keseimbangan langsung terjatuh menabrak lantai.

...

"Hei, kau tak—"

"...Kau melukaiku, Midorima-_cchi_."

"Itu tidak senga—"

"Tidak hanya _hatiku_!" potong Kise dramatis. "Kau juga melukai tubuhku! Tunggu sampai seluruh dunia tahu akan kekerasan yang sudah kaulakukan ini, Midorima-_cchi_!"

"Diam, bodoh! Itu tidak sengaja, dan bahkan tidak ada luka yang signifikan—"

"LUKA YANG_ SIGNIFIKAN_?" Kise kembali memotong. Matanya terbuka lebar. "ADA LUBANG BESAR YANG MENGANGA DI DALAM HATIKU."

Midorima melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menarik napas panjang. "Sebelumnya, bukan berarti aku khawatir padamu atau apa, tapi kuanjurkan agar kamu...—hah?"

Sewaktu ia menoleh, tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam boneka penguin, kini hanya menggenggam udara kosong.

Di belakangnya, Aomine terkekeh kencang.

Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya. "Aomine, kau—!"

Seringai melebar di wajah Aomine. "Hah, kalau kau tidak membantu kami, berarti kau juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada benda keberuntunganmu ini!"

"Um—"

"Kau keren sekali, Aomine-_cchi_!" sorak Kise diiringi oleh tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Um—"

"Aomine! Kusarankan agar kau segera mengembalikannya," desis Midorima, "_sekarang_."

"_Um_—"

Tak langsung menjawab, Aomine malah memutar bola mata, kemudian menjulurkan lidah. "Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kalau aku sial hari ini, maka _kamu_ juga harus ikut sial seperti—!"

Sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya, disertai dengan panggilan, "Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine tersentak, lalu menoleh pelan, mendapati Kuroko sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Kontan, ia memekik. "TE-TETSU! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba!"

Mendengarnya, Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu. "Akashi-_kun_ bilang, kalian berisik."

...

Hening.

Lalu—

"Aku ingin tahu alasan mengapa kalian malah menghabiskan siang ini dengan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting daripada latihan, Daiki, Ryota."

Lambat, Aomine menoleh sambil mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan mimik gugupnya. Kise menggaruk-garuk kepala seraya tertawa kaku, yang lamat-lamat mulai surut tatkala tatapan Akashi mengarah kepadanya. Di samping mereka, Midorima hanya membuang napas, sementara Kuroko mengamati bagaimana keduanya makin lama makin terlihat mengecil di bawah pandangan Akashi.

Akashi memicingkan mata. "Apa kalian begitu inginnya melihatku tersenyum, eh?"

Hal pertama yang Aomine usahakan adalah mencoba untuk menjawabnya dengan berwibawa, karena ia lelaki dan, oh, ayolah, Akashi jauh lebih _kecil_ darinya! Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak takut. Ia _tidak_ takut, oke? Ia bahkan berhasil membalas tatapan menusuk Akashi selama tiga detik, sebelum kemudian langsung bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kise, ia akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, itu pasti seringai!"

"Itu senyum, Aomine-_cchi_! _Senyum_! Dan kalau pun itu seringai, apa coba alasan Akashi-_cchi_ menyeringai sewaktu ia membelai Kuroko-_cchi_—"

"AKASHI MEMBELAI TETSU?"

"Eh? Y-yeah?"

"AKASHI _TERSENYUM_ SAMBIL _MEMBELAI_ TETSU?"

Tanpa bisa menjawab, Kise hanya melihat bagaimana Aomine berlari sekencang mungkin dengan tangan di depan telinga, mulut meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "ASDFGHJKL."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notes3: **ASDFGHJKL MAAF MURASAKIBARANYA NGGAK ADA. MAAF GAJE. /kabur**  
**


End file.
